


Scaring People Is Dangerous

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, like super small but still, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how in their gaming channel video where they play Sonic.exe Phil scares Dan? This is an alternative way of how it could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaring People Is Dangerous

They were in the middle of playing Sonic.exe for their gaming channel horror week and Dan’s eyes were focused on the screen when his idiot of a boyfriend decided to scare him by screaming and grabbing him.

 

Dan almost had a heart attack and as some kind of reflex started flailing his hands uncontrollably towards Phil.

 

“You motherf–!” he started but restrained himself remembering that they were filming.

 

Although he forgot about that in a second when he turned to look back at Phil and saw him holding his chin and scrunching his face in pain.

 

“Oh my god Phil! Did I hurt you?!”

 

“No, I’m okay. Don’t worry,” Phil said opening his eyes and giving Dan a wavering smile but still holding his chin, obviously covering it from Dan.

 

“No you’re not. Let me see.” Dan demanded prying Phil’s hand away from his chin.

 

Phil looked almost apologetical, reassuring Dan, “ It’s not that bad Dan… I over-reacted.”

 

“Oh my god Phil! You’re bleeding!”

 

“Really Dan, it doesn’t even hurt anymore. It is just a small scratch,” Phil tried again. He was right, Dan’s nail had just slightly scratched him while he was flailing his hands and he had got a small cut on his chin.

 

But Dan was having none of it. “Up. We need to get that cleaned,” He said and practically dragged Phil to the bathroom by his hand.

 

“I really don’t think it needs to be cleaned,” Phil said. “It’s just a small cut.”

 

“Shut up and let me do this,” Dan said and took the disinfectant out of the cabinet.

 

Phil stood there and let Dan clean the cut. Luckily it really was just a small cut and had already stopped bleeding. The only band aids they had happened to be Hello Kitty ones for some reason. (He doesn’t admit buying them and Dan doesn’t admit it either.) And he really doesn’t like the idea of filming the rest of their video with a Hello Kitty band aid in his chin. He looked Dan’s concentrated expression and he looked almost…Sad?

“Dan…” Phil started.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you, okay?” Dan says quickly, not looking Phil in the eyes and instead focusing on finishing cleaning Phil’s chin and putting the disinfectant bottle back into the cabinet.

 

Phil turned Dan’s head so he was looking Phil in the eyes. Dan’s eyes looked sad and he was pouting.

 

“It was an accident. I really am sorry.” Dan said again.

 

“I know it was an accident, Dan.” Phil said. “And it kind of is my fault because I scared you.” He told Dan smiling.

 

Dan hugged Phil and they spent a while there, in their bathroom, holding each other.

 

“It was a really stupid idea to scare me like that Phil.” Dan muttered eventually.

 

Phil laughed. “I know, I’m sorry Dan.”

 

“That’s ok.” Dan answered and pulled back from their embrace. “I think we need to go to finish the video now.”

 

“Yeah. And we need to explain why I now have a cut on my chin.”

 

“We probably need to edit quite a lot of that out but we can leave the bits that don’t make it too obvious that we’re dating and that I took the scratch maybe a bit more seriously than needed.” Dan admitted.

 

“True. But at least it will make a fun part of the video. Reminder to people of how scaring people is dangerous and they shouldn’t do it.” Phil said jokingly.

 

“I hope you remember that next time too.” Dan smiled at Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by theinvisiblephan.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
